Someone New
by xXuNDeRTHeRoSe666Xx
Summary: Someone new comes into the group. What is her name? What is she like? What the hell is her connection with Kenshin? Nobody knows except for me! Mwahahaha! maybe you'll know when you read my story. Just read and be happy about it.
1. Prolouge

Hi peoples! It's my first time writing a story. So NO FLAMES. Pwease? Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. So, stop calling the police on me! Well, I actually own one character in this story. I admitted it.

Chapter 1: A meeting to remember.

As Kenshin and his friends were talking about the fight they were in that day, they saw a girl running towards them. Then they saw the girl was running away from this giant guy that looked like he was mad. She then did a big flip over them and waited for that big guy to catch up with her. When he did catch up with her, she said, "Hey, you big lummox. Come and get me. If you can." Then when the guy tried to grab her, she jumped up and landed on his shoulders. She then jumped off his shoulders and kicked him on his back. The big guy then fell and it looked like he broke his nose cause there was blood there. She then turned around ,wiped her hands, and walked right next to Sanosuke. When she walked him, it made him blush. He then said, " Uh, hi. Nice job beating up that guy." "Thanks. And you are?" "Oh. My name is Sanosuke." "Nice to meet you, Sanosuke. My name is Yumi. And who are those guys?" "The shrimp over there is Yahiko." "STOP CALLING ME A SHRIMP!" "Whatever. That's Kaoru and that guy over there is Kenshin." _That name sounds so familiar._ Yumi thought as Yahiko and Sanosuke were fighting about him calling Yahiko a shrimp.

When Yahiko and Sanosuke were done fighting, Yumi said, " Hey you guys. It's been fun, but I gotta go." "Hey Yumi. Where are you staying?" "I'm still looking for some place to stay." "How about you stay with us. We were just about to leave to go back there." "Sure. Why not." Then everyone went to where they were staying.(A/N: I have no idea where they are staying, so don't hurt me.)When they got there, Yumi was amazed of how big it was. "Whoa. It's so big." "It's not that big once you get used to the place." Then Yumi started to look around. When she went into one room, she saw a bathtub and stuff like that. When she went into another room, she saw all this stuff to use for cooking stuff. She then went into every other room in the house. She then asked, "Uh. Where am I supposed to sleep?" "Haven't really thought of that. You might have to share a room with somebody." Kenshin said. Then Sanosuke and Yahiko's faces lit up and they both said at the same time, "She can stay in my room!" "I don't think so. I'd rather stay in someone else's room. Like Kaoru's room, or Kenshin's room. If one of y'all don't mind.." "You can stay in my room, Yumi. I don't mind. I don't think Kaoru wants to share her room anyway." "Ok. I'll stay in your room then, Kenshin."

What things await when Yumi stays in Kenshin's room? You'll find out in the next chapter! OR NOT. Mwahahaha. I'm so evil. Review please.


	2. A drunken secret part 1

Hi everyone. It's me again. It's my second chapter. I'm actually this far! I hope you reviewed my first chapter. If you didn't, I don't feel loved by anyone. THERE'S NO LOVE IN THE ROOM! Well, my cousin says that why people love each other when they don't even know each and might be the same gender. What is this, some kind of love fest! That's what my cousin has to say. And read her story, she actually has a love fest in her story Head off the Lethal Trap. But read my story first! Even if there is a love fest in her story. Sorry about that, too much fluff in the air. Now on with the frickin story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own a damn thing, except my character and this story.

Chapter 2: A drunken secret. Part 1.

When Yumi started to get used to the place, a lot of things changed. When Sanosuke got back from walking around, trying to pick a fight, he brought back some weird drinks. He then started walking around the house, acting really stupid. "Hey Sanosuke. Are you ok?" "Oh I'm fine dollface. How are you this fine evening?" "If you call me dollface again, I'll hit you with a baseball bat until you bleed your guts out and hide you in a closet in a forgotten country. You got it?"(A/N: My cousin told me to write that. She loved baseball bats even before FLCL. Ah, good times, good times. Yeah, I know I'm mentally insane. It's all her fault! I blame my cousin for all the misery she made me go through in my childhood. I blame FullMetal AlchemistEdward!) "Nope dollface." Then Yumi magically took out a baseball bat while Sanosuke was trying to hug her. Instead, he got hit in the head with the baseball bat and was put in a box and was sent to a far away land. SANOSUKE'S LITTLE ADVENTURE. END.

20 minutes later. "Honey, I'm home." "How did you get here so fast? Weren't you on your little adventure?" "Oh yeah. It was fun while it lasted. But the people that lived there sent me back cause I was too annoying." "Yeah whatever. Stop talking, I'm trying to work on my Sakabato." (A/N: I am guessing on how to spell that word. Just bear with me.) Yumi said in a very irritated tone. "You have a sword like that too?" "Yeah, that's the kind of sword that I have. Why?" "Kenshin has a sword like that too." "Ok. Hey, what were those drinks that you brought home?" "Oh. Just some beer." "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BRING FUCKING BEER HERE WHEN THERE'S A KID HERE?" "Why would you curse when a kid is here?" "WELL, THE KID IS OLD ENOUGH TO HEAR CURSE WORDS, BUT BEER IS WAY OUTTA LINE! YOU KNOW YOU COULD GET ARRESTED LIKE THAT!"(A/N:Kids, you really could get arrested like that, so don't do it when you get older.)"Oh you could? Well, I did that about 5 times already." "Wow. I hope he doesn't call the cops on you this time." "Yeah, whatever. Hey, Yumi. You want a beer?" "No, you idiot!"

Then Kenshin and Kaoru came into the room. "Hi, you guys." "What have you two been doing?" "Well, I hit Sanosuke with a baseball bat and sent to a far away land...Damn those canadian bastards!" "You sent me to Canada?" "Uh, yeah. That's not the farthest place from Japan, but it's far." "You pretty much hate him, don't you?" Kenshin said. Then Yumi started thinking about it and said,"Yeah. Definitely. I was thinking about slicing him with my reverse bladed sword, but that wouldn't really help." Then everybody started backing away, Sanosuke backing away the farthest. Until he hit his head in the corner and fell face first on the ground. "It's alright. The only person I would kill is Sanosuke." Then Kenshin and Kaoru moved closer to her, while Sanosuke ran across the yard yelling," Ahhhhh! She is going to kill me! She's cute, but she's a masked murderer!" "Hey, Sanosuke! You're an idiot! I won't kill you." Then Sanosuke came into the house and fell on the floor. After a seconds of laying there, he came up from the ground like a daisy. Sanosuke then says, "Who would like a beer?" "I would actually like to take you up on that offer." Kenshin said. Then kaoru said, "Sure, why not." "No way! I am not going to be the drunken fool!" "Ah. But it's fun being the drunken fool." Kenshin said smiling. Then Yumi said, "It's fun for you." After a while, Kaoru says, while poking her in the chest with her elbow, "Come on. You have to do it one time in your life." Then everyone says, "Do it, do it, do it, do it!" "Hey, I've done it before, so I don't have to it again!" "No way! You're too serious to do this!" "Fine. I'll do it. Give me one of those!"

When she took the beer from Sanosuke, she chugged it down. "There. You happy?" _Wow. She actually did it!_ Everyone thought. Then Kenshin said, "Bet you couldn't drink another." "I bet I can!" Then she took another beer from Sanosuke. "Dude. She took my beer!" "Shut up! I'm trying to prove a point!" Yeah right, I bet you're having fun with this, aren't you?" "No, I'm not!" She screamed as she gave Sanosuke an evil glare.(A/N: I love giving people cheap,evil glares. Even if this is a fanfic.)Then Sanosuke said, "Ok, ok. Just drink the beer." She drank half the drink fast and slowed down after that. "Uh. I think I'm getting drunk." "I think you already are." "Yumi. You're a drunken fool like everyone else." "N-No I'm not."Yumi said as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. She then banged her head on the table and totally passed out. Then Kaoru said, "That's gotta hurt."

After a little while of staring at her, Kenshin said, "Hey, Sanosuke. Can you pass me another beer?" "WHY IS EVERYONE TAKING MY BEERS!...Here you go." Sanosuke said after he trhew a hissy fit about his beers. Then Kenshin said, "Thank you."(A/N: I love writing cheesy lines too. Thank you, my cousin, who I still blame, for giving me these crazy ideas. I wouldn't have ever made this story this funny if it weren't for her. I wouldn't be writing this story if it weren't for you. Thank you again. Now on with the story.)Then Kaoru says, "Men. Definitely can't live with them. Can't live without them. What should we do with them? I know. We should carry their corpses and put them in a closet until someone picks them up."After Kaoru said that, Sanosuke and Kenshin just backed away from her. Then Kenshin and Sanosuke said at the same time, "I don't want my corpse to get carried around and get put in a closet and wait for someone to pick me up!" Then Yumi woke up and said, "What happened? My head hurts. It feels like I got a brain cramp." "Interesting. Anyway-" Kenshin was getting ready to say something when Yumi got up and walked up to him. "She can walk. In her condition." Then when Yumi got right in front of Kenshin, she said, "I like you." She then passed out again and fell on his chest. "Ok. What should I do with her corpse?" "I don't know. Put her over there. She'll wake up eventually.

While everyone was waiting for Yumi to wake up, they started to drink again. Maybe cause they were stupid. After everyone had 5 drinks, Yumi actually woke up. "What happened. God dammit, I feel sick." "Oh. You passed out twice and you said something that you probably shouldn't have said." "What did I say?" "Well, you said something to Kenshin." "What did I say to Kenshin?" "Maybe I shouldn't tell you." "Just tell me already." "I don't know." "Tell me or I'll hurt you." "Ah. I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me." "You thought that I actually meant that?" "Well, yeah." "Well, I didn't. OK?" "Ok. But I'm stil not telling you." After Sanosuke said that, Yumi got up from where she was sitting and started to walk towards him. "Should I start running now?" "You better start running. Cause when I get my hamds on you, you'll wish you've never been born."

TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
